Stolen Purity
by peaceloveandpwnage
Summary: Sora and Roxas, two guardian angels, have such an easy life it's almost boring. But when they become the targets of two demons who fall so hard for the angels that they abduct them, will they escape, be trapped with the demons forever, or even become demons themselves? The only thing that they know for sure is that their lives will never be boring again. Sora/Riku Roxas/Axel YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peaceloveanddonuts1 here! I came up with a new story! Lol, finally.. But before I start this story, I think that I will redo The Prince and the Pauper, or maybe just delete it, because it is just irking me for some reason...Anyway, here is Stolen Purity! XD **

Stolen Purity

Angels and demons, mere myths in the eyes of a human. But humans are fools in angels' and demons' eyes.. Angels and demons exist and have had a pretty straightforward, peaceful lifestyle. That is, until a new demon leader seized the spot of the old one. The old demon leader had been removed from his spot because he was too 'soft' to the humans and angels. After an intense warfare, the new demon leader was chosen. Since then, angels have been disappearing. Some come back with red wings, others coming back as demons themselves.

An angel's duty is to go to Earth and help the humans in need and guide the ones falling into sin, while keeping their own identity safe. All of those nice, generous people on the street? Angels. The people who volunteer for everything? Angels. The people who give things away to the ones who need them more? You guessed it, Angels. They just hide their wings.

But lately, demons have been outsmarting the angels. They pretend to be a human in need, hiding their horns and tails, and grab the angel when the time is right. When angels are brought to the demon world with the demons, they are at risk of becoming a demon. When a demon has forced the angel to have sexual intercourse, their wings turn red, and are bonded to the demon forever. However, when bitten on the neck (1) during intercourse, they lose their wings completely and are turned into demons, banned from coming back to Heaven.

The angels panicked, and their main priority was to keep their kind safe. There only problem, they didn't have a clue where the angels were going or what happened to them.

Angels are basically born from either when a holy person dies, or they were born as angels from the start from their parents who are already angels. A human that has turned into an angel will transform back into their perfect form, which is the time in their lives that they looked their best. All angels live forever and they will never normally grow old. An angel will grow until they have reached their most perfect form; some angels stopping as young adults, some stopping as teens, and some even when they look like they're in their late thirties. Most angels stop growing at about from 16-40 years old. This lifestyle is the same for the demons; the only difference is the demons are humans who died that were evil or heavy sinners. However, a few angels have wished to become elderly, so there are a few elders the angels can look up to, and Master Yen Sid is one of those people. He is a mentor at magic and skills, and he is the best of the best. He wanted to age until he was elderly, so he had asked God if he could age until he was 75 years old. God was appalled, but granted his wish because of all of the favors that he had done for the angels. And Yen Sid was the exact person Aerith needed to see.

* * *

"Where have all of our angels been going?! It's madness!"

The angel leader, Aerith, was pacing about in the master bedroom of her home. She didn't have a clue over what she was to do. She was stricken with fear and paranoia, running out of the house and every which way in the metropolis to find Yen Sid for an answer. The angel world was in heaven, yes on top of the clouds, but it was basically a giant city with most of the homes on the suburbs, with the castle at the end of the suburbs. Being the angel leader, Aerith was supposed to live in the castle, but she thought of it as a bad environment for her sons, so they lived in a large, cozy house. The angel world is a fairly nice place for angels, and the clouds in heaven were stiff and sturdy enough to hold everything up. Aerith kept running, until she found a cozy little home with Yen Sid's name on the mailbox.

"Yen Sid! Do you know what's happening to our angels? We've been losing them one by one!" She spoke on her way through the door to his home.

"Ah, Aerith. I have been aware of our crisis, and it appears there's naught we can do," Yen Sid said as he led her into his house.

"However, I believe that the source of the problem is from the human world. A strange demonic aura is drifting up from the human world, and I believe that the demons have been causing quite some trouble. I believe that they are somehow associated with the angel disappearance. I plan to look into it more in due time." Yen Sid assured her as he sat down on the couch, Aerith sitting next to him.

"Well, alright. But is there any advice for the time, now?" she asked.

"Well perhaps we should send the angels in small groups while entering the human world rather than keeping them unaccompanied, and hopefully having two or three angels together will prevent demon assaults. Also, keep the most pure angels, such as your sons, together at all times. They are our most innocent angels, but they make a great pair."

Yen Sid walked to the kitchen and started his coffee machine. He looked over to her with an amiable smile.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh! Um, yes, thank you."

Once the coffee was finished, the twosome walked back into the den and sat back down on the couch, coffee in hand.

"Now then, back to your sons. They complete each other's strength, and also take after your husband's power. However, they are still yet to completely know and comprehend their powers like the rest of the angels. Even with that case, they will probably grow up to be our strongest force. Just send them down to Earth tomorrow together to see how much of a difference it would be rather than their powers being incomplete."

"...Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Aerith hesitated. She didn't think that the crazy loon knew half of what he was talking about, but she knew the wizard had much more knowledge than she did. She also didn't want to put her sons in jeopardy, but she acknowledged him with a wave and walked out of his home, without a word.

* * *

"Roxas, wait for me!"

Sora and Roxas were currently running down the large staircase in the house to the dining room, eager and famished. They were both twin angels, and were both 16 years old, so they still had a little bit of growing left to do, most likely. The twins were very pure, two of the most untainted and innocent angels in heaven. Each with a stunning face and a breath-taking singing voice, they were well-liked in their human forms on Earth. Aerith was done making their dinner, and they were waiting for their dad to come back from his voluntary job as a fighting and magic trainer in the metropolis.

Humans always portrayed Heaven like only a sea of clouds and a castle, which were both true, but it was like real life, homes and everything, except school was to learn how to use magic, not math, and there was no violence. After all, angels do not commit any mortal sin, and scarcely any sin at that, other than the occasional little lie, and there are no employments- everyone volunteers, as everything is free. Life of an angel was very easy and peaceful.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Roxas asked, licking his lips while Sora nodded eagerly.

"You're in luck today! I made your favorites, boys!" She smiled brilliantly. The twins both smiled back at her when Cloud suddenly came through the door.

"Hello honey! Hello boys!" Cloud's voice rang out through the halls as he kissed Aerith on the cheek.

"Hello dear! Have you heard about the angel disappearance lately?" Aerith asked with a curious stare. Sora and Roxas ran down to the table, a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in hand, and plopped themselves right next to each other, and started eating their hearts out. Cloud just sat down at the table next to Sora, twirling his spaghetti with a fork.

"Yes, I have. Boys, from now on, you two must travel together at ALL times. When going to Earth, you must be careful, demons could be everywhere." Cloud took a sip of his wine.

"However, humans still need our help. Even more so since demons are causing trouble. Also, demons normally travel to Earth alone, so just keep that in mind as well."

"B-but dad! You know I hate going down there!" Sora cried, ignoring his food for a minute. Sora always stayed up in the angel world, because the thought of getting caught by a demon convinces him that he would get abducted as soon as he landed on Earth. Cloud took a large bite out of his garlic bread, and turned to Sora.

"Sora, you will do fine. Roxas will be there to protect you, right?" Cloud said, quickly turning to Roxas.

"Don't worry, dad! Now that we have to travel together, I can keep this little goof- ball out of trouble!" Roxas said, ruffling Sora's hair.

Sora turned to him and pouted, "I am not a goof-ball!" Sora seemed to forget all about his fear- and his food- as a noodle dangled from his mouth, getting tomato sauce all over his chin. Cloud snickered at him, and soon, the whole was family laughing, except for Sora, who turned bright red.

* * *

The next morning, Sora and Roxas were standing at the portal that leads to Earth, which was placed incongruously inside a large well the size of a normal swimming pool in the very center in the main city, after changing into more human-like clothes, as an angel's normal clothing is either all white or light blue, which isn't very normal on earth. They had also tucked their wings behind their backs. They were holding hands, Roxas looking confident and Sora looking very edgy and afraid.

"Come on, little bro, I do this all the time! Look, I haven't been abducted, and I never will be! They won't abduct you!" Roxas yelled.

"I-I know, it's just scary to think about all of the angels we lost, you know? And I'm only younger than you by a minute!" Sora whined.

"Hey, every minute counts." Roxas said with a smirk. Sora growled and suddenly remembered why they were at the portal.

"Roxas..."

Roxas abruptly jumps up and says, "Oh, right. Are you still scared? Do you need to hold my hand, princess?" Roxas cackled.

Sora pouted, "I'm not scared! I-I'm just being cautious is all! What if something happens to us?" Sora twiddled his thumbs.

"Sora," Roxas said with an assured look, "Nothing will happen to you, or me. You need to lighten up." Sora looked down, and then back to Roxas. Hesitantly, he nodded his head.

Roxas suddenly grabbed Sora's hand, glanced down, and jumped into the portal, yanking Sora with him, who started screaming in terror.

Roxas hissed, "Sora shut it! Do you want people to put their attention on us?" Sora, with a sniffle, stopped screaming, and grabbed onto Roxas' hand tighter. Roxas started giggling and was flying around, while Sora just stayed in that free -falling position, hurtling toward the ground. Roxas noticed this, and stopped abruptly.

"Sora! You have to use your wings! Do you _**want **_to splat to the ground?! I know you're afraid, but just fly like you always do! It's not any different than flying in the angel world!"

Sora was shaking heavily, and stuttered, "I-I can't, R-R-R-Roxas! I-I'm too s-scared!" He was nearly hyperventilating at this point. Roxas looked down and panicked, they were almost at the ground, and Sora was going to get squished like a pancake! So Roxas did the only thing he could. He hoisted his younger twin into his arms and slowly descended to the ground. Roxas sat down on the ground, letting Sora sit in his lap, burying chocolate locks into Roxas' chest.

"Sora, you need to learn how to keep yourself calm. You could have seriously hurt yourself if you kept that up!" Roxas slowly stroked his fingers through Sora's hair, while the latter was sprawled out in Roxas' lap, crying and sniffling. Roxas tsked, and spoke again.

"You know, I don't think I'd ever see an angel your age so afraid of Earth, let alone my own brother. Not only that, you get terrified of falling and are too afraid to move in a dangerous situation! I think that we will need dad to help you with that." Roxas helped Sora up, and they were off, helping people that needed their assistance.

* * *

"Is that the angel you want to bring here?"

"Yes."

Xemnas, the demon leader, and Saix, his assistant, were watching the angels from heaven from the top of Xemnas' castle. The demon world wasn't basically hell, like most people thought, but a place on Earth that was secluded and always dark, a mountain that looked safe and innocent from one side, but had all of its little secrets of the inhabitants there. Xemnas loved, as he called it, angel- watching from his castle, because you could see the angel world without difficulty from the top of the palace.

"Do you see him? He is right next to the portal, with someone who looks about his age. I think Axel would like that one... But isn't the brunette delectable? He has a smile filled with radiance, virtuousness which is almost too uncontaminated to corrupt, and a heart of gold. But...he may not stay that way forever..." Xemnas licked his lips.

"He's cute... TOO cute," Saix seethed. (2) "When will you strike?"

"I'm not quite sure, but sometime this week; what shall I do? Let the angel's wings turn red and keep our destinies bonded, or just turn him into a demon?" Xemnas was getting hard just by thinking about it. Saix looked like he was too pissed off to be concerned, but gave his opinion regardless.

"I don't care, just do as you see fit. He's not my responsibility."

"Very well then; I shall go to earth in three days. Then the beautiful little cherub will belong to me." Xemnas smirked.

* * *

It was the next day, and Sora and Roxas were still on Earth, giving out some help. Sora felt a lot better about being on Earth because he had never even sensed a demon, and all of the people were so nice. But what neither of the boys were expecting is to be tricked by a demon, like how all of the missing angels had disappeared.

Sora was dragging Roxas around, looking for people to help out. Roxas wasn't too keen about being pulled against his will, but smiled regardless because of how adorable his brother was being.

Roxas eventually found himself face- to- face with two men; one who had long silver hair and aqua eyes, and the other having outrageously spiked red hair with green eyes and what Roxas thought were two tattoos under his eyes. They both wore trench coats, which was odd because it was in the middle of spring.

"Hello! Do you guys need some help? You look a little down!" Sora asked them. The silver one looked into Sora's eyes, turned to Axel, and they both smirked at each other and turned back to the twins.

"Yeah, I guess we are a bit down. My name's Axel, and that's Riku, got it memorized?" The red one, who for some reason kept staring at Roxas, blared out.

"I'm Sora, and that's Roxas!" Sora giggled.

The silver one, who had on a little smirk, said, "Why are you asking for our help? What are you, some kind of angel?" Sora apparently didn't get what he was hinting at.

"Yes! We are both angels from Heaven who come down to Earth to help the people in need. I noticed that you and Axel were both staring at us, like you needed some help." (3) Roxas would have taken Sora away from them, but he hadn't even been listening as he was trying to figure out what Axel's problem was with him.

"You know what? Yeah, we do need help," Axel pointed to an old looking apartment complex. "I left my keys in my room, and now I can't get back in. So could you and Roxas go open the window at the top story at the room at the end of the complex and get the keys?" Axel lied. Roxas still looked unsure.

"Wait, why would you need both of us to do it?"

"Because you can hold open the windowpane for Sora so he doesn't get locked in." Axel lied again effortlessly.

"Well, alright..." Roxas hesitantly agreed. Sora did a little cheerful dance, and soon they were on their way.

As instructed, Roxas opened the window and Sora flew in. They were both in the complex, and Sora was looking everywhere for the keys.

"Sora, I think they lied to us. There aren't any keys, let's go." Before Sora got to respond, Riku and Axel both flew in the window with their demon powers and sealed it shut with a mysterious spell.

Roxas gasped harshly and immediately jumped out of the way. However, Sora, who didn't exactly know what to do, turned straight to Roxas with a petrified look in his eyes. Riku snuck behind Sora in a nearly impossible speed, and used some kind of magic spell, which suddenly made Sora completely immobile.

"W-wha? I can't move! Roxas, please help me!" Roxas was mortified as he saw Sora being pulled into Riku's arms.

"**SORA!**_"_ Roxas tried to grab him, but Riku, carrying Sora's body, cursed the door to the hall so it couldn't open either, just in case Roxas was going to escape. Now, there was no way out, because the window and the door can't open.

"What did you _**do**_? _**What did you do to him**__!?"_ Roxas screamed at Riku, all the while avoiding getting caught by either one of the demons.

"Don't get your feather's ruffled, angel. He's fine; he just can't control his body. But if you escape, you will never see him again." Axel smirked. Roxas' eyes widened and he stopped,

"What? You wouldn't dare!"

"Alright, here's the deal. You can choose to be released from us and go back to heaven, but your cute little brunette stays with us. _Permanently." _

Riku was now sitting down against the edge of the abandoned apartment room with Sora on his lap, who couldn't get off due to the curse, and because Riku had his arms wrapped around him tightly.

"R-Roxas..." Sora weakly whimpers in Riku's arms; he was not even trying to fight back anymore because he couldn't fight off Riku. Axel suddenly walks closer and grabs Roxas' jaw in his hand.

"Or...you can come with us and be with your brother, and we might let you go. So what is your choice? Keep your brother here eternally? Or allow us to keep you both and having a chance of being set free? What is your choice, angel?"

"I...I...Could you...take me and let go of my brother? Please, he is very innocent and naïve, he can't handle this sort of thing. Take me instead!" Roxas pleaded. Axel thought for a minute, and then decided.

"Hmm...We've heard that line before. The answer is no. Sora will stay here regardless of your choice. Riku over there refuses to let him go." Axel pauses and points to Riku, who is nibbling Sora's neck and has his hand up his shirt, caressing the skin under it. Sora gasps harshly and whimpers, attempting to squirm away, but hardly gets anywhere with it, due to the curse still slightly intact.

Roxas shoots his head towards Riku, "Don't you dare touch him!" Riku only smirks and tweaks Sora's nipple, also giving him a large hickey on his neck. Roxas growls at him and tries to lunge, but Sora starts to speak, and all of his actions were ceased.

"Roxas..." Sora's weak voice cuts in, "Please Roxas...don't worry about me. You do what is best for you...The only thing I can hope for now is your safety...Please, do what your heart tells you to do." Roxas sheds a glassy tear and Axel starts to speak.

"Oh, and while we're on this subject, if you come with us, you have a chance to protect your brother. Sora would belong to Riku and you would belong to me, but if you go back to heaven, I guess little Sora will have to deal with the both of us."Axel smirks and walks over to Sora and plants a fervent kiss on his lips as Riku keeps molesting him. Sora continues to whimper and sends a pleading look to Roxas, who has hot tears running gradually down his face.

"I...I've decided...I'll...I'll go with y-you." Roxas said, locking his eyes with Sora's. Riku and Axel both stop what they're doing and gaze at Roxas.

"Good. Although I think a foursome may be a better idea..." Axel smirks as he slips his hand under Sora's shorts, and Sora had renewed his strength to squirm slightly. Sora whimpers again and Roxas growls.

"No! I'll...belong to you, Axel... just leave Sora alone..."

Riku smirks, "So you're giving me permission to have Sora? With pleasure."

Riku's hand replaces Axel's as his hand goes under Sora's shorts and grasps Sora's very intimate place. Sora gasps and moans out as Riku strokes him.

"Ahh...stop..." Sora moans out. Roxas goes to beat Riku senseless, but Axel grabs his waist and pulls him towards himself. Roxas struggles and kicks, but gets nowhere due to Axel's strength.

"Glad to know that we're on the same page. However, I get to have you and Sora, just as Riku is able to have you. But, I don't think Riku cares too much about you. He's way into Sora."

Axel pointed at Riku, who had removed Sora's shirt, allowing his wings to pop out and was stroking Sora's wings tenderly with one hand, while stroking his penis in the other, causing Sora to moan out continuously. (4) Roxas gasps in horror when he notices that the tips of Sora's wings were starting to turn a bit pinkish. He tries to resist again, but can't move.

Axel turns to Riku and speaks, "Do you think we should head back with them now?"

"Yeah."

Riku stops assaulting Sora and forms a dark portal and they both pick up their angels and fade into the shadows leading to the demon world.

* * *

**1) Yes, like a vampire... Except they don't really drain all of your blood and you don't become a vampire...Just a demon!..lol..**

**2) Cause a jealous Saix-puppy is a cute Saix puppy! :3**

**3) Poor Sora...WAY to innocent for his own good...**

**4) In this story, when an angel's wings are touched by a non-angelic being, it gives the angel **_immense_** pleasure.**

**Peaceloveanddonuts1: Oh noes! Sora! Roxas! **

**Riku: Calm down, we'll be gentle. **

**Peaceloveanddonuts1: WHAT?! No, no surprise buttsex on my watch!...Unless I have a camera! **

**Riku and Axel: *sweat-drops* Ehehe...you have fun with that.**

**Please read and review! You can't flame, for those flames will be used to roast marshmallows...Mmmm...white, hot, and creamy... mansex..NO! I mean marshmallows! Anyway, constructive criticism is fine with me, and betas are welcome! :) Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not dead. Just for the record! We moved into Texas from Louisiana and unpacking raised HELL for a little while, but I'm back now and will try to write more often for you guys! Thank you for EVERYONE who reviewed and favorited; it put a giant smile on my face! It was like...THIS big! *Spreads out arms* :D The writing style is a tad bit different as well (Thanks, Alexandria Volturi!), so yeah. Anyway, keep on reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"WHAT!? How DARE you steal my angel from me! I should let Saix have his way with you, and then have you both decapitated!"

Axel cringed and hid behind Riku as Xemnas was yelling at them, rage quickly accumulating inside him at the thought of what happened. Riku just stared back at Xemnas with an uninterested groan.

"Xemnas, my dear_...master_," (1) Riku seethed, trying to mask his irritation with a calm approach. "you haven't officially claimed him, nor have you informed us about your decision." Riku smirked and challenged Xemnas' patience even more. "So how is it fair to hold such punishment for a non- existing crime?" Xemnas growled, but then regained his patience with a sigh.

"Riku...where is your beautiful pet right now?" Xemnas wiggled his eyebrows.

"In my room, probably asleep; he is tied to the bed, he can't escape even if he wakes up...but I won't let you take him!" Xemnas smirked.

"Would you mind if I...pay him a visit?" Riku growled.

"Like hell I would let you take him! He's mine!"

"Oh, really? Look who's turned into a lovesick puppy."

"Shut up, Xemnas! It's not like you're any better!

"For your infor-"

"HEEEEYY! Why don't you BOTH shut up and forget about this incident! If you two keep fighting over whom will keep Sora, then I think that I'll take care of him myself." Axel yelled, finally coming out of his overt hiding place.

"Axel, that's a pretty good ide-"

"No."

"Xemnas! I found him first! You should just let me have him! And if he's not very efficient to my high standards in bed, then I will personally give him to you," Riku smirked, "have we got ourselves a deal?"

"...fine. But ONLY if I can do as I please after you take his virginity. If you like him, then you may keep him, but either way, I will have my way with him eventually."

"W-what?! Okay, fine; as long as you don't have your way with him before me and you don't turn him into a demon." Riku pointed out.

"Deal." Xemnas almost genuinely smiled.

"Ok, are we done fighting now? Good, now I have to attend to my little blonde now... No one follow me!" Axel said as he strode back to his room, where his prisoner was locked up. Riku and Xemnas turned to each other and shuddered.

"I'm going to go back into my room. See you later, Xemnas." With that, Riku withdrew back into his quarters.

'Xemnas, I hope you find someone you can truly love, not someone that you lust.' Riku thought to himself. He looked out of the window in the hallway, only to see the blackness and sighed.

'Even as demons, we still to some extent have hearts. We can feel the pains and joys of different emotions, even though it is believed we are emotionless. I've been living in the shadows for too long.'

Riku stopped walking and looked down, deep in thought. He gazed at his hand, a large mark spread across the back of it. It was the symbol of darkness, a truly tenacious evil. It showed that Riku was a part of a special clan within the demons called Organization thirteen. (A.N: Riku is number thirteen instead of Roxas.) The organization was formed by the strongest demons who wanted to team up for power over the demons in hell.

'Maybe...the darkness isn't really the path I need to take. I've been becoming more secluded and obscure lately. My malevolent heart has lost the luminous innocence it once had. Maybe I need someone really significant in my life to fill my heart back up with light. I need to find...the key that unlocks my shriveled up heart.'

* * *

After Riku's long walk back to his quarters in the castle, he finally reached his room. When he opened the door, he saw his work that he had done earlier. There lay Sora, naked, on Riku's bed, with his wrists tied to the bars and his ankles also tied. Somehow, he was fast asleep in that uncomfortable position, like Riku thought he would be. Riku walked over to the bed and gently nudged the resting boy.

"Soraaa... wake up little angel..." No response. Riku groaned and nudged him again.

"Sora..." Riku wasn't playing this game. As cute as Sora was, Riku wasn't going to let him sleep; he decided that he was just going to wake him up the _fun_ way. Riku straddled the sleeping angel, forcing his arms on either side of him, along with his legs. He leisurely sucked on a spot on Sora's neck, interrupted with a soft whine. Sora stirred slightly, but then went back into that comatose-like state.

Riku tenaciously went back on Sora's neck and sucked, and then he bit harshly, causing a louder whine from the sleeping teen. Riku softly licked that inflamed patch of skin, moaning softly against Sora's skin. Riku smirked as he ran his skilled tongue along the sleeping boy's collarbone, gliding down to his chest.

'Shit, this is making me hard.' Riku thought to himself. He licked one of Sora's rosy nipples and then began to suck it, feeling it become erect under his tongue. He received a groan as a reward, but was getting to far in to care. He caressed the other one teasingly with his magic touch, smirking throughout the whole thing.

"Mmm..."

'Uh-oh!' Riku thought. 'What the hell do I do? He's waking up! Wait...he is _my _prisoner now; I can do whatever I want with him. It's not like he can fight back in this predicament.' Riku smirked and continued his actions.

He trailed a hand down Sora's stomach, feeling how flat it was, which was surprising with his noxious diet, with consists of a plethora of sweets. He was also somewhat tone, with slight muscle here and there. 'He must train or something, whatever those angels have him do. He would be pretty fat if they didn't train him so hard...' Riku snickered at the thought of the beautiful angel with a giant belly.

"W-what're you doing?!"

'Damn! He's up. Let's see what I can come up with.'

"Playing," Riku smirked. 'Well, good enough.'

"W-why are you d-doing this? Why did you kidnap me...Wait, WHERE"S ROXAS?! What did you do to him?!

Riku sighed, "Relax, your brother is fine. At least, he is at the moment. Depends on what mood Axel's in." Riku chuckled; this was getting fun. "But if I were you, I would worry more about yourself."

Sora's oceanic eyes widened. "Wha...W-what are you going to do with me?!" It was a rather rhetorical question; by now he had an idea of what Riku's plan was. Adjacent to the bed was a cabinet with a long whip sitting on top. Riku picked it up and slowly licked it.

"Have you ever tried bondage? Oh, wait. Of _course_ you haven't, you're an angel. Then prepare to have your mind blown, creature of the light, because I'm about to show you the pleasures of the darkness!"

"N-no!"

Riku sighed and pushed Sora down on his back. He took advantage of Sora being tied up and began to have his way with him. He grabbed Sora's jaw and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think you really have a choice due to the predicament you are currently in."

Sora shuddered. He was utterly helpless, tied to the best posts and completely exposed.

"Please, just s-stop this... If there is something that I did, then I sincerely apologize. Just don't hurt me."

"...You know, I really don't want to ruin your innocence quite yet. You're safe for now, angel. But from now on, when in my room, I want you to have all of your clothes off. An angelic being such as yourself has such a beautiful physique. I want to always be able to look at your gorgeous body. But when you are not in my room, please, have some clothes on, unless you like being brutally raped by strangers."

Sora blushed heavily, not knowing how to respond to such a vulgar comment. Riku unclasped the ropes binding Sora's limbs to the bed and began walking to the door. Sora grimaced as he ran his fingers over the burns the rope made on his wrists. Riku saw this over his shoulder, and cringed at the marks. He knew that he should do something since he was the one who caused it, so he walked back over. After some awkward tension, Riku finally spoke.

"Did I hurt you that badly? I'm sorry... I...just didn't want you to leave."

'What the hell am I saying? I'm turning into a softie!' Riku yelled angrily at himself in his head. But little did he know he made a certain someone's face turn completely red.

"Oh, um...I'm alright, really... I know you weren't trying to deliberately hurt me... But, I have something to ask of you; why _did_ you kidnap us?"

"Sora, we demons have cruel intentions. When I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on." Riku paused when he saw Sora once again turn tomato red and sniggered softly.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Anyway, you and I both know what my plans were. But, now, I just feel like something's missing in my life... I can't describe it, but it's like I'm longing for something, but I don't know what it is I'm longing for. Silly, right?"

Sora just let out a little giggle and shook his head.

"No, Riku, it's not that weird. I, in a way, am missing something, too, but I don't know what it is."

There was complete silence for a while as the demon started gently rubbing Sora's injured wrists. Sora gasped in shock, but then got accustomed to the soft touch. Sora still had that light pink tint spread across his cheeks and Riku kept absent-mindedly rubbing while going off into space. But he was suddenly brought back when Sora started talking again.

"You aren't a bad person like you say you are, Riku. I can see the good qualities in you, but your demon instincts get the best of you. I know you kidnapped me and I'm not too thrilled that you took me against my will like that, but deep down, I'm glad because I got to meet such a nice person."

"Y-you...You're calling me _nice?_ After all of the shit I put you through?! I have molested you, bothered you, and almost _raped _you, but you _still_ call me nice? Sora, you are truly an angel." Sora blushed.

"Riku... that wasn't _you_. That was your demon instincts taking over, you lost control of yourself. I forgive you for what you did, but please try to keep your demon side from going crazy again."

Riku was absolutely shocked, but a little smile spread across his face. He dropped Sora's wrists and gave him a huge hug, stroking up and down Sora's back.

"...No one has ever said such kind things to me."

"Well, no one has ever seen the kind things about you."

"Thank you, Sora."

* * *

Axel was walking back to his room, whistling a merry little tune when suddenly he heard a loud bang coming from his room. 'What in the bloody hell was that?!' He thought. He quickly opened the door and walked into his room only to find Roxas, whose arms were tied up, kicking the wall brutally.

"HEY! No, no, none of that. What are you, two years old? Quit throwing a tantrum." He pulled Roxas away from the wall and glared at him.

"Why did you kidnap us?!" Roxas demandingly asked Axel in a tone that showed he meant business.

"Are you really that stupid? I think you know why we kidnapped you two." Roxas growled at him and said nothing. Axel glided his hand down Roxas' chest.

"Oh, such a nice body. Too bad there is such a bad personality that goes with it. If only you were like your brother, he would be kissing my feet right about now!" Axel laughed.

"Don't. You. Fucking. DARE. Ever insult my brother again, you cunt-eating fire-crotch!"

"Hmm, fire-crotch...That's a new one! I'll have to remember that. But I didn't know angels had such potty mouths! What a shame, I thought angels were supposed to be noble, holy creatures. Hmm, I didn't think that I would be cussed out by one." Axel snickered. Roxas said nothing as he continued to evilly glare at Axel.

"Now, now Roxy, you know why you are here, so why don't you get on your knees and please me, slave."

"I am not your fucking slave! But, even so, wouldn't you have to untie me, first?"

"Now that you mention it, you can't do anything with your arms bounded like that. Hold on." Axel untied the ropes, and as soon as he was free, Roxas ran out of the room faster than you can say "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Axel banged his fist on the wall and growled in frustration.

"DAMNIT!" Axel began to run after him, though he was already very behind.

Roxas kept running and running; he had to get out of this place. He kept running until he saw the entryway.

'Yes, I'm free!'

Suddenly, he stopped his movements completely.

'Shit, I can't leave Sora here! I'm just going to go have to find him, then.'

After a few minutes of searching, he stopped so he could refill his lungs with air. Roxas eventually realized that he wasn't going to find Sora in the giant castle. 'It was too hard to even find the bathroom,' Roxas thought.

Roxas began running again just so he could find somewhere to hide, while he was looking, he ran smack-dab into someone. Looking up, he realized that he ran into none other than Xemnas, who sent him an awfully cruel smirk.

* * *

**I am so EVIL! HAHAHA!**

**Sora: I think she's gone crazy...**

**Roxas: You **_**think,**_** Sora? The woman's half nuts! **

**Excuse me, Roxas?! *Holds up gun***

**Roxas: I-I mean she's **_**awesome!**_** R-right, Sora?**

**Sora: *Nods his head energetically***

**Yay! Anyway, read and review! And I promise I won't take so long this time, okay? Swearzies! Anyway, I gotta work on my Texas accent. See y'all later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wah! I promised to update faster, but I STILL took forever! *Crawls into a corner and sobs* I'm so sorry! Anyway...So here we are with chapter 3! I'm surprised I can still keep the character's personalities somewhat correct because I have been absolutely **_**OBSESSED **_**with Death Note (Which is super awesome by the way!), so if they are a teeny bit **OOC**, then I apologize for that.**

* * *

**Last chapter rewind**

_ Roxas kept running and running; he had to get out of this place. He kept running until he saw the entryway._

_ 'Yes, I'm free!' _

_ Suddenly, he stopped his movements completely. _

_ 'Shit, I can't leave Sora here! I'm just going to go have to find him, then.' _

_ After a few minutes of searching, he stopped so he could refill his lungs with air. Roxas eventually realized that he wasn't going to find Sora in the giant castle. 'It was too hard to even find the bathroom,' Roxas thought. _

_Roxas began running again just so he could find somewhere to hide, while he was looking, he ran smack-dab into someone. Looking up, he realized that he ran into none other than Xemnas, who sent him an awfully cruel smirk._

* * *

"Why, hello. You're one of our new angels, aren't you? Tell me, do you have any connections about certain angel named Sora?"

"What's it to you?! You have no business with my brother!" Roxas spat out. He gasped and covered his mouth after realizing his mistake. _'Damn! How could I say something so stupid?' _Roxas scolded himself.

"Oh, so he's your brother, then? Hmm, good to know." Xemnas smirked.

"Don't ever even think about touching him, or you'll see just how strong an angel can be!"

"Oh, I'm so threatened. A pipsqueak like you doesn't have a chance against me," Xemnas ruffled Roxas' hair and sighed. "You look so much like your brother. But you're so cruel and heartless. What kind of angel are you?"

"Shut up," Roxas hissed. "I know that you're up to no good, it's written all over your face! I know you want something from my brother, but you aren't gonna get even close to him, because as his older brother it's my job to protect him!"

"Humph, I was thinking of using you instead, but you aren't as pretty and innocent as your brother. And you have such a rotten attitude! Why, I know little Sora wouldn't be so cold to me. All of the things I could do with that boy..."

"You _disgust _me! Sora is not your little toy! He's my baby brother...and he means the world to me... if you really want to have a little toy, take me instead, I don't care! Just...stay away from Sora, you creep..." Roxas sniffed, finally losing his angry demeanor.

"I have no use for you, get out of my sight."

"Excuse me?! What the hell do you-"

"Precisely what I said. I. Don't. Want. You. Your brother _will _be mine; neither you nor Riku will be able to stop me." Xemnas spoke in earnest. With that, he turned on his heel and walked back to his quarters, not uttering another word.

_ 'Damn! This guy is such a pain! Now, where is Sora? I have to find him before that red-haired freak finds me again...' _Roxas looked around in the hallway, completely stumped. _'This place needs an easier layout...Or, at least, a map.' _

Roxas kept walking, passing a copious amount of doors; every once in a while hearing screams come from inside, until he passed a rather suspicious looking door. It looked like it was about to collapse, like it was desperately trying to hold on for dear life, but couldn't hold on much longer. Curiosity getting the best of him, Roxas slowly opened the door, praying to his Lord above that no one saw what he was doing.

With a loud gasp, Roxas stood there, frozen at what he saw. Inside was a dungeon; a horrible smell emanating from it. Rust covered the once perfectly shiny steel bars and soft gasping and weeping filled up the somber room.

Roxas, with a gulp, walked into the room, hoping to figure out who in there was crying. He began to walk down the aisle of prison cells, which were mostly empty, save for the few angels balled up in the corner every once in a while.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed throughout the room. In panic, Roxas sprinted back to the door, only to find it was locked.

"No...No, this isn't happening! I'm locked in!" He began to beat on the door, gradually losing hope. "Help! Someone, please! ..Help! ... H-help..." Roxas knew that he wouldn't be let out until somebody came to feed the people in here.

With a sigh, he turned around and walked back to the cells, deciding that it wasn't worth crying over being locked in. At least he wasn't near the mean pedophile or fire crotch...

When Roxas finally got to the end of the cells, he noticed a rather young demon that looked a few years older than him staring at him intently. Without much thought about it, Roxas turned around and began to walk back to the door when he heard somebody call out into the darkness.

"Please, wait a minute." Roxas stopped, turning back to the demon who beckoned him over to the cell. Roxas obliged, walking closer to the demon. He noticed that this demon looked an awful lot like him. Roxas looked straight at him, waiting for what he had to say, but instantly became worried when he saw the demon shed two tears. The demon stared into Roxas' eyes and began to speak again.

"R-Roxas...look how much you've grown...It's been such a long time...What are you doing in the demon world? Please don't tell me you are going to suffer the same fate as I have."

"W-who...Who are you? How do you know my name?" Roxas asked softly, even though he was afraid. He didn't want to upset the stranger any further. The stranger chuckled half-heartedly.

"I didn't think you'd remember me, Roxas, but I think it's best if I recall your memory...Roxas, I'm your older brother, Tidus."

Roxas' eyes widened like dinner plates and froze, suddenly remembering. Tidus was his older brother who was twenty years old, five years older than Sora and himself, and he had disappeared one day and never came back. The brothers had been nine years old when it happened, yet that haunting day never faded from their minds.

"TIDUS! I missed you so much!" Roxas fell to his knees, a few tears escaping from his eyes. He would have hugged Tidus to death if it weren't for the poles from the cell blocking him from Tidus, so he held Tidus' hand from the outside. "What happened to you? S-Sora and I...we thought you were dead! You disappeared and we could never find you..."

"I was kidnapped while I was on Earth for a mission. Riku brought me here and turned me into a demon. I'm sure that since you're down here, you've heard of him. He may look real young, because his perfect form was when he was twenty-four and he stopped aging, but he and that other demon, Axel, are actually both over five hundred years old, unlike us, because we haven't hit our perfect forms, yet."

"Woah, whoa, stop there. Over five hundred years old?! Incredible!"

"Anyways, Riku has been doing this to angels for years, bringing them to the demon world, transforming them to demons, and locking them up here once he has no more interest in him," Tidus shed a few more tears, but attempted to dry them up so his little brother didn't have to see him in the state he was now in.

"Even though it's been six years since I was kidnapped, I can never forget my animosity for that evil man. But I've heard lately that he hasn't been as cold-hearted lately. It makes me wonder, because I've never known Riku as anything but a malevolent, cruel soul..." Tidus was quick to change the subject. "..Was Sora brought here, too?" Roxas sighed, before telling Tidus the bad news.

"Unfortunately, yes. We were doing our missions on Earth as well when Riku and Axel kidnapped us. I haven't seen Sora since, though. I only know that he is in Riku's room. I hope he's alright..."

Tidus gasped, fear striking upon his face. "He...what?! No...No, no, no...Roxas, you have to go save him! Riku was just in here, so Sora is alone, and Xemnas, the demon ruler, has hunger for boys like him! Roxas, please, don't worry about me; your brother could get raped and transformed!"

"But... I can't save him right _now_! The door is locked!"

"Please, try to open the door again. You have to try!" Roxas said nothing more and attempted to open the door again. To his surprise, the door opened. A man with dark chocolate locks and steel-blue eyes had opened the door from the outside.

Roxas jumped back with fear; was this man going to get him into trouble? What was Axel going to do? But to Roxas' surprise, the man said nothing. He just looked at Roxas with a half-hearted gaze, and held the door open.

"Clearly, you don't have any keys, so if this door shuts you would be trapped in because it is locked from the inside. So hurry up and go, before I tell Xemnas of this little encounter." Roxas, paled with fear, nodded. This man wasn't going to get him into trouble! For that, Roxas was rather relieved.

"A-alright...Tidus, I swear; I will come back for you! I _will _save Sora and I _will _get you out of here! Just you wait, Tidus!" And with that, Roxas was gone.

"Goodbye, Roxas. Be safe..." Tidus called out to nobody in particular. He was still stuck in his cell; wouldn't he ever get his freedom? Tidus just sighed as the mysterious man took him out of the cell to get cleaned up.

* * *

"Gotta find Sora, gotta find Sora..." Roxas was checking everywhere for the whereabouts of his little brother. He continued to open door after door, but he had no such luck. After several hours of looking, he was ready to give up until he heard a voice scream, "No! Stop it, please!" Roxas ran up to where the voice was coming from and slammed open the door.

"Sora!"

Xemnas was on top of Sora, who was completely naked. Xemnas was naked as well, his hard penis visible and his fingers were jamming in and out of Sora. Sora's face contorted with pain mixed with unwanted pleasure as those sinful fingers slammed into his uncontaminated prostate.

"What the...WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!" Roxas screamed. Sora didn't even look up when he heard his brother's voice; he was too ashamed to even show his face to his brother in the predicament he was in. Xemnas looked up, surprisingly not showing alarm, and continued his actions.

"Roxas..." Sora whispered. Xemnas moved his fingers roughly in Sora's ass. "Ah! Ow... My new..._master_..." Sora said with defeat, yet disgust, "wanted to play a game with me while Riku was away..."

Roxas was horrified to see his brother being put through such abuse. He inconspicuously shed a tear for his baby brother. He was relieved, though, to see that Sora's wings were not blood-red, meaning he was still a virgin. However, they were an almost unnoticeable shade of light pink.

"You see, Riku stepped out of his room to help Axel find Roxas. Sora was locked up in here, looking as lonely as an abandoned puppy, so I had to at least say hello. Now Roxas, don't you think it's rude to walk in one people's private affairs?" Roxas growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You think you own the fucking world just because you're the demon leader! You can't do this kind of thing to other people, it's just terrible! Now, get your fingers out of my brother and leave before I tell Riku about this little encounter." Roxas gave him a glare, showing Xemnas that he truly meant business. Angel or not, he could still scare just about anyone. Well, except Xemnas. He was surprisingly calm and simply responded.

"Very well. I don't want to take his virginity, yet. Plus, Riku and I made a deal; I wasn't going to go any farther anyway. I must take my leave." Xemnas then looked at Sora and winked, "Take care, my sexy little angel." Xemnas walked out of the room and shut the door.

As soon as he left, Sora began sniffling, a few tears escaping from his eyes. . Hearing this, Roxas immediately sprung up and wrapped an arm around his twin.

"Shh...It's okay; he won't bother you anymore...Shh...Don't cry, Sky." Sora's eyes widened at that name.

"S-Sky...N-no one ever called me that...except Tidus..." Sora sniffed. "I miss him so much..." Sora's sniffling had quickly turned into a gush of tears. Roxas just comforted his brother, until he reached an epiphany; he knew just how to cheer Sora up.

"Sora...Tidus is here. He is in _this _castle! I saw him...earlier today. He wants me to bring you to him; he misses you dearly. Would you like to see him?"

Sora tackled Roxas in a bear hug and nuzzled his face into Roxas' cheek, his tears now non-existent.

"...YES! Thank you, Roxy! Let's go see him!" With that, Sora literally dragged Roxas out of Riku's room.

* * *

Once Roxas finally found the dungeon once again, he took Sora through the creaky doors and quietly made his way into the large, rusted room. Sora gasped in horror; there was no way Tidus was in here, right?! Roxas took him down the long walkway between the dungeons. Once they were at the end, Roxas covered Sora's eyes. Sora jumped in fear, but Roxas reminded him that it was only him.

'_Well, I guess I have to do this now...Here goes nothing...' _Roxas gulped. He turned Sora towards Tidus' cage, hearing Tidus' cry of joy, and quickly hushed him.

"Sora...Tidus... is right here." Roxas took his hand off of his face, and Sora gasped, eyes widening.

"T-Tidus...TIDUS!" Sora ran over to the cage and grabbed his older brother's hand; hence he couldn't embrace him through the bars. Tears flooded from his eyes and he, like his brother, fell to his knees. "I-I missed you s-so much! I thought you were dead! I needed you! Why did you have to leave us?!" Sora started hyperventilating, shaking and trembling from his intense sobbing.

"Shh, Sora it's alright. I will always be here for you from now on. Shh, I'm not going to leave you. Like I told Roxas, Riku kidnapped me while I was on Earth. I have been here for six years. I'm truly sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me, it must've been hard."

Roxas looked at him with an earnest expression, and Tidus acknowledged him with a nod. "But thank your older brother here. He tried to carry out everything that I did and tried to be just like me for your sake. That is truly honorable; he's such a good role model for you." Sora glared at them.

"Tidus! Remember that I'm only a few minutes younger than him; that hardly makes him my older brother!"

Roxas smirked, "Oh, but it does, dear brother. You're still the baby of the family!" Roxas ruffled Sora's spiky hair, laughing.

Sora pouted, "It does not! You-" He was cut off by Tidus, who was laughing at them. They both looked at Tidus with a puzzled expression.

"But how do we get you out? You're trapped in here, and they won't just _let_ you go, right?" Tidus nodded.

"I'm not so sure, but you can try to convince Xemnas. It's the only way; he has control of the dungeons." Sora shuddered and buried his face into his brother's neck.

"No! I'm not going near that man again! He's evil; he almost r-raped me!" Tidus' eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his baby brother was assaulted, it just didn't seem possible.

"What?! Roxas, explain this!" Tidus demanded.

"Xemnas...he came into Riku's room while he had a mandatory meeting apparently, and I don't know the exact time he came in, but when I passed the h-hall...I heard Sora's pleas and screams through the door..." Roxas had a few tears dripping down his face, and Sora was crying as well, moving into Roxas' lap. Tentatively, Roxas continued his explanation.

" I had w-walked in...and they were both naked. Xemnas was on top of my brother and had his putrid fingers..j-jammed up in my brother...Sora was crying, begging him to stop, and his fruitless attempts to escape were getting him nowhere. It was...a heart-breaking thing to see." Sora was sobbing, his face buried in Roxas' chest.

"I would give you a huge hug if I could... Sora, you're so strong. I wish you and your brother the best of luck of getting out of here." Tidus looked into Sora's eyes with a soft, solemn smile. Sora, however, was not smiling.

"B-but what about you?! We can't leave you here!" Tidus gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'm afraid that there really isn't a way to get me out of here at the moment. Please, just go and try to get on Riku and Axels' good sides. I will return to you in heaven when the time comes. Don't...ever forget me." Roxas shook his head.

"No, we would _never_ forget you...Tidus, stay safe." On that note, Roxas picked Sora up and held him bridal style and began to walk towards the door. Before they left, they turned back to Tidus.

"Goodbye, Tidus..." Roxas whispered quietly.

"I'll miss you so much! I don't want to leave you, b-but I have to! Bye, Tidus! Stay safe; we'll miss you!" Sora bawled his eyes out. And with that, they were gone.

"Goodbye, Sora...Roxas..." Tidus' voice called out to the darkness.


End file.
